lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Darklords of Helgedad
The Darklords, also known as the Darklords of Helgedad, were monsters created by the Dark God Naar to conquer the world of Magnamund. They had very individual personalities and characteristics, but all were thoroughly evil. The very sight of a Darklord would drive an average mortal insane. Before appearing in Magnamund, twisted by Naar, they existed as timeless beings not racked by the evil hatred and anger that later characterized them. The Darklords *Chlanzor *Dakushna *Ghanesh *Ghurch *Gnaag, fourth and last Archlord of the Darklords *Haakon, third Archlord of the Darklords *Khatellu *Kraagenskul *Menashga *Mrugor *Nhorg *Shebnar *Slutar *Taktaal *Tomogh *Unc *Vashna, first Archlord of the Darklords *Xog *Zagarna, second Archlord of the Darklords *Zhanshal Powers These evil beings were immune to all normal weapons; only the Sommerswerd and supernatural weapons that they themselves created could mortally wound them. They had another weakness: the pure air and sunshine of Magnamund was poison to them. That weakness spurred the creation of the Darklands to give them a hospitable home. Timeline * 3072- The twenty Darklords are sent by Naar to conquer Magnamund for evil. * 3150- The Drakkarim nations ally to the Darklords. * 3192- Rise of Archlord Vashna. * 3400- Spawn bred in the Black City. * 3434- Sommlending arrive in North Magnamund, led by King Kian; Darkland armies are forced behind the Durncrags by the Sun-people. * 3520- Helghast Wars begin. * 3550- Helghast Wars end; Brotherhood of the Crystal Star halts Helghast infiltrations. * 3785- Vashna prepares the Black Muster to conquer Sommerlund, at this time ruled by King Ulnar I. * 3799- Darklord Vashna slain at Maakengorge 3799, and his soul is imprisoned inside the Maakengorge. * 3800+ Civil war in Helgedad. * 4000? Darklord Zagarna recovers Doomstones of Agarash and becomes Archlord; completion of Darkland cities. * 5050- Invasion of Sommerlund,; destruction of Kai; Archlord Zagarna slain. * 5050-5053- Civil war in Helgedad; Darklord Haakon and Slutar fight for control. * 5052- Lone Wolf used as pawn in Darklord power struggle. * 5053- Lord Slutar frees Lone Wolf, Darklord Slutar disgraced; Haakon of Aarnak becomes Archlord. * 5054- Barraka of Vassagonia's attempt to resurrect Vashna fails; Lone Wolf recovers Dagger of Vashna. * 5055- Haakon agrees to give Orb of Death in exchange for Lone Wolf; Lone Wolf recovers the Book of the Magnakai; Archlord Haakon killed by Lone Wolf; Haakon imprisoned on Plain of Despair * 5055+ Darklord Ghurch discovers Haakon’s fate. * 5055-5058- Civil war in Helgedad; Darklord Slutar, Gnaag, Unc, and Ghurch fight for control. * 5058- Darklord Gnaag becomes Archlord; Darklord Unc and Ghurch killed. * 5058+ Darklords unite behind Gnaag; Darklands wage open war on Magnamund; Vassagonia, under Zakhan Kimah, allies with Darklands; Darklord Xog conquers Cloeasia; Zakhan Kimah slain in combat with Lone Wolf and is succeeded by Zakhan Shoualli; Vassagonia declares war on Helgedad; Gnaag raises Siege of Torgar; Darklord Chlanzor and Kraagenskul lose battles against Freelands at Zuttezna; Darklords destroy Luomi and recover three remaining Lorestones; Lorestones moved from Mozgoar to Torgar. * 5070- Darklord Kraagenskul killed at Argazad by Lone Wolf; Darklord Taktaal slain at Helgedad by Lone Wolf; Archlord Gnaag killed by Lone Wolf; Transfusor and Helgedad destroyed, and subsequently all remaining Darklords killed. * 5070- Darklord Gnaag and Kraagenskul imprisoned on Plain of Despair. * 5070+ Civil war in Darklands; Darkland armies flee to Kagorst, Kaag, Akagazad, Aarnak, Nadgazad, Gournen, Helkona, Mozgoar; Doomstone of Darke and Nyras Scepter lost; resurrection of Vashna fails; Gazad Helkona is taken over by Xaol; Slutar and Zagarna factions continue to war for Kaag; Archdruid Cadak of Mogaruith temporarily wins control of Kaag; Nadziranim win control of Kagorst and Akagazad; Doomstone of Darke recovered, and Nadziranim of Kagorst and Akagazad ally with Warlord Magnaarn; Nyras Scepter destroyed. There are also rumors in Magnamund that one of the Darklords still lives. Fate of the Darklords Archlords *Vashna, Lord of Helgedad - killed by King Ulnar I *Zagarna, Lord of Kaag - killed by Lone Wolf *Haakon, Lord of Aarnak - killed by Lone Wolf *Gnaag, Lord of Mozgoar - killed by Lone Wolf Darklords *Kraagenskul, Lord of Helgedad - killed by Lone Wolf *Ghurch, Lord of Ghargon - killed by Gnaag *Unc, Lord of Aarnak - killed by Gnaag *Taktaal, Lord of Helgedad - killed by Lone Wolf Darklords killed by the fall of Helgedad *Chlanzor, Lord of Gazad Helkona *Menashga, Lord of Nadgazad *Tomogh, Lord of Gournen *Slutar, Lord of Kaag *Dakushna, Lord of Kagorst *Shebnar, Lord of Helgedad *Zhanshal, Lord of Aarnak *Ghanesh, Lord of Helgedad *Nhorg, Lord of Gourizaga *Mrugor, Lord of Helgedad *Xog, Lord of Helgedad *Khatellu, Lord of Helgedad Category:Creation of Naar